


What Happens At Pride Definitely Doesn't Stay At Pride

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe: Mundane, Awkward situations, Hook-Up, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride, Sexual Tension, Transgender Author, non-binary Dot Rollins, non-binary Ragnor Fell, non-binary Raphael Santiago, transgender Catarina Loss, transgender Magnus Bane, transgender alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: "Transmasc romcom meet-cute where two trans guys bump into each other on the subway, their dicks fall off, they accidentally grab each other's dicks, and then only realize afterwards that they got the wrong dick." [credit to twitter user @/HTHRFLWRS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken some liberties with the original prompt to make it slightly more autobiographical...
> 
> As always, this fic is written by and for trans people. It's written with the assumption that readers will be familiar with vocabulary widely used by the trans community. If you don't understand anything I request that you google it and try and figure it out before asking me for clarification: I'm not an encyclopedia, I'm just here to be trans and gay. Thank you!

The moment that the MC announced a break in the acts, Magnus darted out of his seat and power walked to the bathroom. He’d been dying to pee for almost fifteen minutes, but he hadn’t wanted to miss a moment of the sapphic dancing act that had been performing. When he got to the bathroom he noticed that the one stall was taken, and he swallowed the urge to curse, having spotted a guy standing at the urinals. He got his phone out of his pocket, glueing his eyes to that and turning his back on the urinals. Sure, this was a Pride event, he told himself, but he couldn’t assume that everyone here was cool sharing a bathroom with trans people.

He tried not to squirm, but his packer had ridden up while he was sitting down and was now being pressed insistently into his bladder by his skinny jeans. Magnus’ eyes darted over his shoulder to check that the guy at the urinal wasn’t moving past him, and tried to shift his packer without looking like he was masturbating. It was easier said than done. He had to unzip his jeans slightly to get a hold of it.

Right as he grabbed hold of it, the stall door burst open, and Magnus jumped out of his skin. He watched with horror as his hand flew out of his pants, bringing the packer with it and sending it flying down to the floor. It made an embarrassingly loud slap when it hit the ground, but it was followed almost immediately after with what Magnus thought was an echo until he noticed that there was not one, but two packers on the floor, flat side down, penises wiggling with momentum.

“You trans guys are weird,” the guy from the urinals muttered as he washed his hands. Magnus was still staring at the pair of packers on the floor, his cheeks blazing.

“I’m so sorry,” the other trans guy said, his voice slightly croaky. As Magnus lifted his eyes, the other trans guy shrank back a little. “I didn’t expect anybo-” his voice broke, and he cleared his throat.

“It’s fine,” Magnus insisted, bending down to grab his packer. “I remember how awkward these things felt when I first started wearing them.”

The other trans guy grimaced. “That obvious that I’m a newbie, huh?” 

Magnus shrugged, smiling slightly. The other guy was cute. He was still a little spotty, but he was tall, with nice dark hair that curved up and then fell into his face a little. “Only to an old hand like me.”

“Oh, good,” the other guy sighed, picking up his own packer awkwardly. “This is my first pride, out. This is like, my third time in the men’s room. This was like my worst nightmare.”

“Good thing it was me and not some asshole bear,” Magnus nodded, biting his lip. “Sorry, I’m desperate for the-”

“Oh right!” The other trans guy moved out of the way to let Magnus into the stall. “My bad.” 

Magnus dropped his pants and sat down on the toilet, sighing with relief. 

“My name’s Alec, by the way,” the trans guy mentioned.

“Nice to meet you, Alec,” Magnus answered, smiling knowingly. He remembered what it was like, being the only trans guy in your circle, desperately latching onto other trans men you met in the hope of finding some community. Even if you did meet them in the bathroom. “I’m Magnus.”

“Cool name,” Alec replied, “haven’t met a trans guy called Magnus before.”

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same about Alec,” Magnus chuckled, “though it suits you.”

“Yeah, I know Alexander’s cliche, but it’s what I’ve wanted to be called since I was a kid, so it made sense. At least it made sense to me.”

“It makes sense,” Magnus assured him, turning to flush the toilet. He didn’t pay too much attention to his packer, making sure it wasn’t about to fall out of his boxers as he pulled his pants up his legs and situating it once his zipper was up. 

Alec was standing by the sinks like he was waiting for Magnus, and smiled as Magnus opened the stall door. “Do you, um, do you mind if I sit with you for the rest of the show? I kinda came by myself.”

“Of course you can,” Magnus answered, washing his hands. “How long have you been out?” 

“Almost a year. I passed four months on T last week.” 

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Alec smiled, practically glowing with excitement. “What about you? You said you were an old hand…”

“I’ve been on hormones since I was sixteen, I’m twenty now.” Magnus explained as they walked back to the auditorium, “I was lucky to have my Mom on my side.”

Alec nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. “That must’ve been nice.”

“It was,” Magnus agreed, “she, uh, passed away earlier this year.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Magnus nodded, smiling sadly, “she’s in a better place now. We’re over here. Do you have a jacket or anything?” 

“Nah, I’m hot all the time right now,” Alec shrugged, and Magnus laughed. 

“Oh yeah, I remember that. I don’t miss that.” 

“I hope that one passes soon, I’ll end up accidentally getting hypothermia or something,” Alec grumbled lightly.

Magnus hummed. “I feel like it calms down after like 6 months, so you should be good before winter hits.”

“Good,” Alec answered, getting a little shy as they reached Magnus’ friends. They all looked at him curiously, except for Catarina, who gave Magnus a look of disbelief.

“This is Alec,” Magnus introduced, tugging Alec forward, “I just met him in the bathroom. Be gentle with him, he’s a baby.”

“I’m nineteen,” Alec mumbled, his cheeks going a little pink.

“Don’t mind Magnus,” Raphael insisted, leaning forward to shake Alec’s hand, “he thinks he’s Daddy Trans just because he’s been on hormones the longest out of us.”

“You eat my food like you’re my kid,” Magnus accused playfully, “so I’m claiming Daddy Trans. Alec, this is Raphael, Catarina, Dot and Ragnor. They/them, She/her, they/them, they/them. We love non-binary people in this family,” he shrugged.

“Oh, me too,” Alec insisted, “I’m not truscum or anything.”

“Good to know,” Dot grinned, moving their bag so Alec could sit down. “This your first pride?” 

“Uh, it’s my first pride out.” Alec explained, “my sister Izzy is bi, I came with her and her girlfriend Maia last year.” 

“Cute! How come you didn’t bring her?” Catarina asked.

“She’s a senior, so she’s studying for finals,” Alec rolled his eyes, “not that she needs to study, but she wants to go to Harvard, so.”

“Are you a student?” Ragnor piped up.

“Uh, not yet,” Alec admitted reluctantly, squirming a little. He wasn’t used to having all the attention on him. “I’m working at Starbucks, they do insurance for-”

“Top surgery,” Catarina nodded, “I work at the Times Square one.”

“Oh god,” Alec grimaced, “that must be hell.”

“Oh it is,” Cat laughed.

“We’re all at NYU,” Magnus told Alec, eager to regain Alec’s attention, “you should come to the LGBTQ Soc meetings. I get the idea that you don’t have that many queer friends.”

“Basically none,” Alec smiled ruefully, “my family were super involved with church, so I didn’t exactly grow up with a diverse group.”

“We’ll soon fix that,” Ragnor assured him, “don’t worry.”

Alec sighed in relief, relaxing a little. “I appreciate it.” He turned to Magnus and smiled, and Magnus’ heart fluttered.

Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec inevitably make out on the dancefloor.
> 
> Trigger warning for alcohol: In the second half of the chapter, the group is drunk (though not excessively so) at a nightclub.

Alec could barely believe his luck. His meeting with Magnus had been embarrassing, but he felt like he might have stumbled across a real group of friends. Once the cabaret was over, Ragnor invited Alec out to the after party at a gay club across the street. Alec almost fell over himself agreeing, but Raphael wisely pointed out that they needed to eat something before drinking. They all agreed, and that was how Alec found himself having dinner with five people who he hadn’t known just two hours ago. He’d spent most of the time laughing. Magnus and his friends were good company. It wasn’t like him to be so outgoing, but it was easy to be sociable with people who were this nice.

“Okay, that beats me and Magnus’ story,” Alec admitted, grabbing a plate from the conveyor belt. They’d finally decided on sushi, after much debate. 

“I can’t believe you actually made friends after that one,” Catarina snorted, shaking her head.

“It was a misunderstanding, and luckily I saw the funny side,” Ragnor shrugged, “though I swear Raph hated me for the first few weeks.”

“I didn’t hate you,” Raphael assured them, “though I did think you were a weirdo.” 

“You think everyone’s a weirdo,” Dot accused, which made everyone laugh. 

“Alright, so that’s how Ragnor and Raphael met,” Alec said, “what about the rest of you?” 

“I grew up with Cat,” Magnus counted off on his fingers, “we met Ragnor freshman year, they brought Raphael with them, and I started dating Dot like… A year ago.” 

“Oh,” Alec was surprised, his eyes darting between Magnus and Dot. He hadn’t sensed romance between them at all, and now he felt kinda bad for batting his eyelashes at Magnus the way he had during the cabaret.

“It didn’t last long,” Dot shrugged, smirking at Magnus.

“Oh?” Alec asked, looking at Magnus, who was grinning.

“We got along great, immediate best friends, but then when we got into bed it was just super weird,” he explained, rolling his eyes at the memory. “Worst sex ever.”

“Hey!” 

Magnus ducked when Dot threw a pinch of rice at him. “Oh come on, it’s true. You never had worse either.”

Dot shrugged. “True.”

“So glad I don’t have to deal with that nonsense,” Raphael chuckled, “makes everything so much more complicated.”

“The point is,” Magnus stressed, “we’re all single now.”

Alec smiled, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Good to know.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

After a few drinks, and maybe two songs worth of dancing, Alec was pretty sure that he wanted to sleep with Magnus tonight. Who was he kidding, he mused, watching Magnus across the circle that the five of them had formed on the dancefloor, he’d been painfully attracted to Magnus from the second their eyes met in that bathroom. He knew, rationally, somewhere deep down under the influence of the liquor, that it was probably a bad idea to throw himself at Magnus, given that he wanted to be friends with this group. That voice, though, was growing quieter and quieter with every glance Magnus sent his way. 

He was pretty sure that Magnus wanted him too. The feeling was thrilling; it felt so good to have a man look at him like this, and want him. Before he’d transitioned he’d been worried that he’d lose any chance to have a boyfriend if he went on T, but to know that a man as gorgeous as Magnus was interested… Well, he was experiencing some serious gender euphoria, dialled up to eleven with the alcohol and the good company he was keeping. 

Alec was intent on not completely throwing his dignity out the window, though. He laughed and messed around with Catarina and Ragnor, trying in vain to keep up with their moves. A lick of satisfaction made him grin when Magnus moved closer, apparently intent on capturing his attention away from his friends. Ragnor yelled that they wanted a cigarette, and Dot volunteered to go with them, dragging Cat and Raphael with them. A thrill raced up Alec’s spine as he found himself alone with Magnus, or as alone as anyone could be in a packed nightclub. Magnus stepped close, holding his hands an inch off Alec’s body with a questioning look in his eyes. Alec licked his lips and took hold of Magnus’ hands, guiding them to hold his waist. Magnus smiled, and Alec put his arms around Magnus’ back. 

“I hope this is okay!” Magnus yelled in his ear, and Alec pressed closer.

“It’s incredibly okay!” Alec shouted back, “I think you’re gorgeous!”

“The feeling is mutual!”

Alec felt like his face might break if he smiled any wider. They ended up moving together, their foreheads pressed together. Magnus’ arms slipped up his body to wrap around Alec’s neck. Their lips were so close, Alec’s body broke out in goosebumps when he felt Magnus’ breath on his lips. He couldn’t remember ever wanted anybody so badly. 

The song ended, and they both shifted at the same time, their lips coming together. Alec was so glad that the music was loud, because he must’ve whimpered. Magnus’ fingers were tangled in the hair curling with sweat at the base of his neck, and Alec was gripping handfuls of Magnus’ shirt at his shoulder blades. It was the hottest kiss of Alec’s life, and he never wanted it to end. Eventually, though, it had to, and when Magnus pulled away Alec kept his eyes closed for a moment, breathing hard. 

“Alec… Do you maybe wanna go and get some air?” Magnus asked in his ear, and Alec nodded, taking Magnus’ hand and letting him lead the way to the smoking area. When they came through the doors, the loud music quietened, and Alec licked his lips nervously. He was glad to see that Catarina and the others weren’t here, though he wondered where they’d gone. “They knew to give us a little space,” Magnus confessed when he spotted Alec glancing around looking for them. 

“Oh?” Alec asked, “you do this that often?” 

It was meant as a playful ribbing, but Magnus folded his arms. “I mean…”

“It’s fine, I was kidding, sorry.” Alec assured him, rubbing Magnus’ bicep. “It’s none of my business.”

Magnus looked at him, his brown eyes so deep Alec felt like he could drown in them. “I do this a lot. Pick up guys at these bars. By now I’ve usually swallowed their dick in the bathroom.”

“Oh.” Alec could feel his cheeks burning. “That’s… Nice.”

Magnus snorted out a laugh, taking Alec’s hand once more. “You’re so cute.”

“I mean if you wanna… I’m not gonna say no.”

“Oh, I’d noticed,” Magnus flirted, tilting his head to the side. “But I like you, Alec. Usually those guys I hook up with are just boring, or assholes. But you? I feel like we could be friends.”

“I think so too,” Alec replied, maybe a little more eagerly than he would have if he were sober. 

“So you see my problem,” Magnus sighed, tracing Alec’s cheek with his thumb. 

“So…? You don’t want to go any further?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Magnus countered, his eyes flicking down to Alec’s mouth. “I just wanna know… If I take you home tonight, will you be there to hang out and have breakfast in the morning? Or would you find it too awkward and leave?” 

“Just because I’m new to being out and trans doesn’t mean that I’m some virgin,” Alec insisted, grinning from ear to ear. “Take me home, and I’ll do the coffee run tomorrow morning. That’s a promise.”

Magnus hummed, and Alec kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Magnus woke up smiling. For a moment he thought that his memories of the cute dark-haired guy were remnants of a dream, but then he heard a quiet snore from behind him. He turned over to see Alec sleeping flat on his back, his hands fitted together on his stomach like he was chilling out on a shrink’s couch. Magnus chuckled at the endearing sight and shifted closer, pressing his face into Alec’s arm, his arm encircling Alec’s waist. He wasn’t hungover at all; by the time he and Alec had actually gone to sleep, they were both sober. Hell, they’d been more or less sober before they even reached Magnus’ flat. They’d walked home to clear their heads and picked up McDonald’s, laughing and flirting all the way.

It had been the most fun Magnus had had with a man in his life. Usually the men he picked up at the club insisted on taking a cab and getting the whole thing over as quickly as possible. Not Alec, though. They’d wandered home, then wandered into the bedroom…

Magnus sighed at the memories, biting his lip. Hopefully Alec would be up for round four when he woke up. For now, though, Magnus snoozed, tugging the blanket back over the two of them. 

A little while later, he was woken up by Alec squirming under his hand, and he sat up slightly to let Alec up to go to the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, Alec came back, climbing into bed for a cuddle. Magnus hummed and tangled their legs together, perfectly content to go back to sleep. 

“Do you have anywhere to be today?” Alec mumbled, running his hand up and down Magnus’ back.

“Nothing big,” Magnus answered, “I was going to go to the parade today, but…”

Alec’s voice was smiling. “Too comfy?” 

“Mmmm. You make quite the pillow.”

“I’m glad I met you,” Alec said softly, “last night was one of the best nights of my life.”

Magnus tilted his head back to meet Alec’s eyes. “If I didn’t know you better I’d think that was a line.”

Alec huffed, running his hand through Magnus’ hair. “But you know me better.”

“I do. You’re honest to the point of recklessness. Lucky I don’t scare easy.” Magnus told him. 

“So are you gonna kick me out of bed or am I gonna treat you to breakfast this morning?” 

“I have no intention of kicking you out of bed,” Magnus insisted, a grin growing on his face. “No, I think I’ll keep you.”

Alec smiled, his hands finding Magnus’ hips as he moved to straddle him. “Oh, good.” 

A few hours later, the two of them met up with the others to go to the march. If they were surprised that Alec arrived with Magnus, they didn’t show it. Alec got a hug from everyone like he was an old friend, and together they all headed to the park where the parade was starting. 

“How was your night, after we left?” Magnus asked Ragnor.

“It was good, busy.” They answered, “Cat made out with some guy but then he disappeared-”

“Good thing too, because I was super drunk,” Catarina tutted. 

“I got propositioned in the bathroom,” Raphael said, rolling their eyes, “it’s a curse being this good looking.”

Alec laughed. “That must have been pretty embarrassing for the person doing the propositioning.”

“You’d think, but some people have no sense of shame,” Raphael replied, preening a little. “Still, it’s nice to be reminded that I’m beautiful.”

“Like you don’t already know that just fine by yourself,” Dot teased, and Raphael stuck his tongue out at her.

Alec dug his phone out of his pocket with his free hand as he felt it vibrate. His eyes lit up when he read the text that had popped up. “Izzy’s coming to the parade! Where should I tell her to meet us?” 

“Why don’t you call her and see where she is?” Magnus suggested.

“Yeah, alright,” Alec put his phone to his ear, walking on his tiptoes to look around at the crowd, trying to spot his sister. “Iz? Where are you, we just got to the park. Uhhhh yeah I see them. Oh!” He put his hand in the air and waved, and Magnus spotted a sapphic couple waving back at them. Alec jogged over to hug his sister.

“You met a whole group of people in one night?” 

“Well, they were super friendly,” Alec smiled as he brought Izzy and her girlfriend to the group. “Iz, this is Raphael, Dot, Catarina and Ragnor. And, um, that’s Magnus. This is Izzy, and Maia.” 

“Nice to meet y’all,” Maia waved, “how much is Alec paying you?”

“Well he did buy me breakfast,” Magnus shrugged one shoulder, which made everyone laugh. 

“Thanks for looking after him last night,” Izzy said to the group, who waved her gratitude away.

“He was good company,” Catarina insisted.

“Are we gonna stand here babying me or are we gonna march?” Alec pressed, going back to Magnus’ side to take his hand.

“We’re gonna march!” Maia insisted, digging in her bag. “I brought your flag, babe.” She handed Alec a folded up flag, and Alec took it from her eagerly. 

“It was a birthday present,” Alec explained as he unfurled it, holding it up. It was a trans flag with a heart in the middle that was made up of the rainbow flag. 

“That’s so cool!” Dot enthused, “where’d you get it?”

“A friend of mine is a seamstress, I commissioned her for it,” Izzy answered, “I told her she should set up an online store or something.”

“I’d definitely buy one,” Magnus nodded, smiling at Alec as he tied one end around his neck to wear it like a cape. 

The organisers had started yelling through their megaphones for everybody to get ready to march, so the group quickly squeezed themselves in behind the community groups as the parade finally left the park. Alec linked arms with Izzy, his other hand firmly in Magnus’. He couldn’t stop stealing glances over at Magnus, turning over and over in his head that this time last year, he’d been stressing out about how to tell Izzy that he was trans and gay, and now here he stood, fully accepted by his sister and holding hands with the most beautiful man that he’d ever laid eyes on. And Magnus was looking at him like the feeling was mutual. 

Magnus noticed Alec’s lingering looks, and he couldn’t stop smiling. He’d had his fair share of Pride hookups over the years, but he’d never felt as exhilarated as he did under Alec’s gaze. People had lusted after him, sure, but it was different with Alec. Magnus could feel Alec’s tenderness, his sweetness. Maybe even the beginnings of love. He looked over at Alec and they caught each other’s eye, both of them grinning like they were in on a joke no-one else had heard. Magnus stole a quick kiss, and squeezed Alec’s hand.

He had a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this fic is written by and for trans people. It's written with the assumption that readers will be familiar with vocabulary widely used by the trans community. If you don't understand anything I request that you google it and try and figure it out before asking me for clarification: I'm not an encyclopedia, I'm just here to be trans and gay. Thank you!


End file.
